Vehicle suspension systems may implement steering knuckles to provide steering to a vehicle. Typically, vehicle front wheels each include a knuckle interposed between the wheel and the vehicle chassis. In particular, a tie rod and a joint (e.g., a king pin, a ball joint, etc.) enable each knuckle to pivot in response to driver input (e.g., via a steering wheel), thereby changing a steering angle of the front wheels.